Xbox 360
Click Here for Xavier Ruben. Xbox 360 is the Console version of Xavier Ruben He enjoys playing tennis, going camping and duck herding. (Yes, He STILL likes Ducks.) He is Kind and Caring, but can also be very Ignorant and a bit Selfish. He is Asian American who defines himself as asexual. He is currently at school. He is allergic to artificial food colorings. (He's not allergic to Nickel in this mode.) He has a severe phobia of snakes. Physically, 360 is in pretty good shape. He is average-height with white skin, green hair and green eyes. He grew up in an upper class neighborhood. He lives by himself. Xbox goes to Console High School, where his favorite subjects are P.E., History and tech science. He loves his teacher Mr. 2600 but hates Mr. Jaguar whose interests include looking like a tomato. Xbox's best friend is a teenager called Xbox 1 X. They are inseparable. He also hangs around with Femmi Suitchi and 4096. They enjoy theatre together. Basic Information Name: Xbox 360 Nickname: 360, 60 Reason for nickname: Shorter for Xbox 360 Date of birth: Friday, 15th Sep 2000 (Age 18) Star sign: Virgo Nationality: Asian American Ethnicity: East Asian Social class: Upper class Religion: Unknown Sexuality: Asexual Education: High school Political views: Centre Career path: Athletic Physical characteristics Height: average Shape: average Build: average Hair colour: green (naturally gray) Hairstyle: tidy inch-long hair swept forward and waxed into place Eyes: green Face shape: diamond Glasses/lenses: none Distinguishing marks: none Words other characters might use adolescent, average, fair, green-haired, immature, moderate, normal, ordinary, punky, teen, teenage, teenaged, young Personality Positive characteristics: Kind, Caring Negative characteristics: Ignorant, Selfish Words you used Caring, Ignorant, Kind, Selfish Words other characters might use Caring, Ignorant, Kind, Selfish, affectionate, benevolent, benignant, charitable, compassionate, considerate, egotistic, egotistical, envious, fond, forgiving, generous, genial, gentle, good, gracious, grudging, helpful, hospitable, humane, illiterate, inexperienced, innocent, kindhearted, lovesome, loving, merciful, naif, naive, narcissistic, nescient, openhearted, protective, self-loving, self-seeking, self-serving, sympathetic, teenage, tender, thoughtful, tolerant, unconscious, uneducated, unenlightened, uninformed, unknowing, unknowledgeable, unlearned, unlettered, unversed, unwitting, warm IQ: 40 (Just Kidding) 96 Hobbies: tennis, camping, duck herding, theatre, competitive dog grooming, going to the movies, watching YouTube videos Phobias: snakes Diet eats meat Favorite foods: chocolate cake, blueberry muffins, RAMen Noodle Soup, Disc Cakes and Inori's Hot Chocolate. Allergies and intolerances: artificial food colorings School Name: Console High School Favorite subjects: P.E., History, tech science Favorite teacher: Mr. Johnston Worst teacher Mr. Howard Employment Dominos.com 2016 - present Background Human: 360 grew up in a wealthy neighborhood. He was raised by his m, his mother having left when he was young. Formative years Xbox got is first job as a golf caddy at age 16 Xbox never felt the need to officially 'come out' as asexual as she felt people already knew Xbox decided not to go to college. Most traumatic childhood experience: His mother leaving when he was one. Relationships Teachers Theodore Belle Johnston (Lifespan: 1989 - present) Relation Teacher_0 Interests Giving inspiring lessons Age 29 Relationship Xbox really respects Mr Johnston Vernon Cooper Howard (Lifespan: 1955 - present) Relation Teacher_1 Interests Looking like a tomato Age 63 Relationship Xbox feels Mr Howard gives the least enjoyable lessions Friends Jayden Teddy Paterson (Lifespan: 2001 - present) Relation Friend Occupation Student Age 17 Relationship They are inseparable Amy Desiree Thomson (Lifespan: 2005 - present) Relation Friend Occupation Student Age 13 Relationship They get on well most of the time Anthony Josh Rivera (Lifespan: 2002 - present) Relation Friend Occupation Student Age 16 Relationship They get on well most of the time Parents Kaitlyn Ashleigh Sullivan (Lifespan: 1971 - present) Relation Mother Occupation Artist Age 47 Relationship Non-existent. Gregory Jimmie . (Lifespan: 1984 - present) Relation Father Occupation Electrician Age 34 Relationship Generally harmonious. Father accepts Xbox's sexuality. Siblings Charlie Tia Sullivan (Lifespan: 1987 - present) Relation Half brother (shared mother) Occupation Builder Age 31 Relationship Xbox has always looked up to Charlie. Connor William Sullivan (Lifespan: 1988 - present) Relation Half brother (shared mother) Occupation Chef Age 29 Relationship Connor has always looked out for Xbox. Judy Mallory Sullivan (Lifespan: 1991 - present) Relation Half sister (shared mother) Occupation Legal secretary Age 26 Relationship Xbox and Judy grew up together. They are inseparable. Mohammed Jeremy Sullivan (Lifespan: 1994 - present) Relation Half brother (shared mother) Occupation Builder Age 23 Relationship Xbox and Mohammed grew up together. They do not get on well. Political Views Abortion: undecided Racial equality: very pro LGBTQ rights: very pro Subsidised healthcare: against Gun control: pro Nuclear disarmament: against Death penalty: against Tax cuts for the wealthy: undecided Protecting the environment: undecided Timeline 2000 Age 0  Xbox . is born 2001 Age 1  Mother, Kaitlyn Ashleigh Sullivan walks out 2005 Age 5  Starts at Erinsborough School 2011 Age 11  Starts at Shelbyville School 2016 Age 16  Starts work at Uptown Golf Club at golf caddy 2018-09-11 Present Day Category:Consoles